Got Rice?
by Ss-Miny-Otaku-Lover
Summary: One-Shot! Sakura and Syaoran are sent on an errand. . . but what’s this. . .it took them a half an hour to run to the store to grab Soba Noodles? Hmm. . . .grins


Got Rice?

Disclaimer: throws bunches of papers in the air I CAN'T FIND MY OWNERSHIP PAPERS! NO! rummages again W.T.F mate?. . . Fine. . . be that way. . .turns to wonderful readers and a ventriloquist dummy appears on hand dummy talks We don't own! Please don't sue! We're poor authors. . .So lend us money so we can buy Clamp. . . AND RULE THE WORLD! insert maniacal laughter here

Summary. Sakura and Syaoran are sent on an errand. . . but what's this. . .it took them a half an hour to run to the store to grab Soba Noodles? Hmm. . . .grins

A.N. Warning. . .This Does Contain Insanity! Read At Your Own Risk. . . It's 11:17 p.m. . . I just finished eating a pack of Chips Ahoy cookies. . . Run for you lives, Otaku-chan is hyper!! Whoop!

--------------------------------------------------

She couldn't believe she was in this position. Doing this in the backseat of her car like a horny teenager. But here she was.

"Syaoran. . ." she murmured as a pair of deliciously soft lips trailed down her collar bone. She really did want to push him off. They were in a public place for Christ's sake, but she was being underhanded her body. Her arms had refused to push him away, and her legs disobeyed to knee him off. Now not only where her arms disobeying her, but now they turned traitor some and started to draw lazy circles on his back.

"Yes?" he mumbled back after a long time.

"Never mind."

Syaoran chuckled and he brought his lips back up to her own. For a moment they sat almost perfectly still, but then without her control Sakura's lips turned traitor too and came crashing down onto his. Damn, damn, damn. Sakura was barely capable of any coherent thoughts.

Then his tongue entered her mouth and her brain completely ceased to function under the feeling. Her mind held out that little white flag and surrendered.

She could feel his hands creeping under her shirt, sending little electric shocks through every bit of her skin that made contact.

So, he wanted to play it that way? Fine. Two could play this game. She slowly inched one hand up his spine, sending ripples of pleasure through his body and meshed it into his unruly chestnut hair, while the other hand stroked the back of his neck, a particular sweet spot she learned of, making him moan slightly through the kiss.

The kiss only broke when both were in desperate need of air. For a long moment they sat crushed together in the little pink Beetle Sakura's father gave her for passing her driving test, both breathing heavily.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

"I should hope so. I would hate to think that you would just kiss any girl in the back seat of a car."

"Nope. Just you," he said, grinning charmingly.

"Well. . .in that case, I love you too. I just never thought that I'd ever end up snogging in the backseat of my car."

"It's better then going at it on a bench in Penguin Park." He said with a laugh. Sakura swapped his arm.

"You're so romantic, Syaoran."

"I try. At least I had the decency to park at the far end of the parking lot, or else we really would be in a whole lot of trouble."

"I know. We might as well go back to my brother's place now. He sent me to get some rice over a half hour ago."

"So?"

"It's only a fifteen minute ride."

"Do you think they might suspect?"

Sakura gave Syaoran a look that clearly said 'I'm-going-to-forget-you-just-said-that-because-by-now-if-you-don't-know-my-brother-you-need-to-get-will-in-order'.

"Well then, let's go! I don't really want to get the pulp beaten out of me."

"He wouldn't beat you to a bloody pulp."

"No?"

"There are other forms of causing you pain you know."

Syaoran didn't need her to evaluate on that any further before he got the idea and cringed. He scrambled into the passenger seat of the car while Sakura buckled herself into the drivers seat. She started the car and pulled out of the space.

"Does my hair look bad?" she asked him as she drove out of the parking lot.

"Not at all."

"Syaoran. . ."

"It's fine, really. It's still in that braid thing Tomoyo did for you yesterday, don't worry. Although it's a probably good thing that you don't wear much make-up."

"Very true. Your hair is an absolute mess, but I don't think anyone will notice."

"Ha ha. You're a funny girl."

"I try," she said, her emerald eyes focused in deep concentration as she pulled onto a particularly busy roundabout. "I still can't believe we just did that."

"What? All we did was kiss."

"Yes. In a public place. What are we, so voracious, and hormone-ridden that we are unable to keep our hands off each other for a ten minute break to the store?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" he asked, running his hand along the side of her leg seductively.

"Don't do that!" she squealed, blushing a rosy red. "Not when I'm driving. Do you want me to crash the car?"

"Fine, fine!" he said, removing the offending hand. Sakrua maneuvered the car through the streets to her house before finally pulling up outside the house. She leapt out of the car with Syaoran in hot pursuit.

They entered the kitchen quietly when a voice stopped them.

"Well, you two took an awfully long time." Yukito smiled, seeing them enter the kitchen.

The sight of Yukito and not Touya brought relief to the lovers' faces.

"Only one register was open. There was a long line to wait in." Sakura said calmly. Syaoran looked at her in mute fascination, amazed that she could give such a dignified lie. But that probably explains why Sakura was able to go out with Syaoran in the first place.

"Aa," Yukito nodded, a slight glimmer of amusement passed through his eyes, "Well. . .Toya's in the 'Fossil Room'. Best not to disturb him now."

The 'Fossil Room' was a walk in closet transformed into an archeology research lab. And interrupting Touya while he was in 'Archeologist Mode', was a very bad idea indeed.

"Want to go outside?" Sakura asked. Syaoran smiled slightly, avoiding Yukito's eye.

"All right."

Putting the carton of rice on the table, Sakura pulled him outside into the garden. It was amazingly well-kept and managed mostly by. . .Touya. After noticing the lack of fruit and vegetables growing, it was only safe to assume that Yukito had eaten the plants. So Touya was in charge of maintaining the quaint garden.

At the back of the garden was Sakura's favorite feature, a cut little wooden bench which was actually hidden from the house by a large tropical shrub Yukito had insisted Touya in planting. And who was he to deny? It was quite cold out on this particular evening, and she shivered as she sat down.

"Cold, love?" he whispered to her. She shook her head. "Damn. I'd hoped to do my manly warming-you-up thing."

She smirked at him, "How did you propose to do that?"

"Well, normally I'd offer you my coat, but I'm not wearing one," he said, scooting closer to her and putting his arm around her. "So I'll just have to kiss you again." he grinned wolfishly.

"Oh," she said in a tone that sounded marveled.

He stroked her cheek softly before kissing it softly.

"You're so amazingly beautiful."

"So are you."

"I'm not manly and rugged and handsome?"

"Nope. Beautiful," she giggled.

"Oh well," he said, accepting the warm feeling that came creeping into his heart that came from being so close to one's object of affection. "I can handle that."

"Syaoran?" she asked suddenly.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He went to respond but suddenly found that he had Sakura's lips planted on his own..

Not being the sort to object, he returned the kiss fully, his hands going to her back, pulling her as close as he could. The kiss deepened and Syaoran was suddenly aware that Sakura wasn't so much next to him as she was sitting in his lap. He was dimly aware of what might happen if Touya or Yukito came out into the garden, but as Sakura's lips moved to his earlobe, all such thoughts flew out of his head.

"You're all mine," he whispered in a voice bordering on worship. She could never really work out what he found to be so amazing about her, but then, she thought he was about as perfect as a person could get.

"Yes, I am," she replied, pressing a kiss against his hand as he went to brush her hair out of her eyes. Then she pulled out of his arms. "We should probably go back inside. Touya can't stay in that room too long without eating some food. . ."

She was cut off by Syaoran's lips against hers.

"You're insatiable, Li," she giggled.

"It's all your fault."

Before they got to comfortable, the same happy voice inturupted them.

"Sakura! Syaoran! Come get some Honey Tea!" Yukito called out to them, wisely not wandering further into the garden than the back door. They sprang apart guiltily at that point and began hurriedly straightening clothes. Sakura opened her mouth but Syaoran cut her off.

"Your hair looks fine." He took her hand and led her through the garden and back into the house. Yukito was sitting in the kitchen sipping the tea. Two cups of tea were waiting for the younger pair.

A door shut and footsteps were heard getting louder down the hallway.

Touya appeared in the entrance of the kitchen, his eyes darkened as they set on Syaoran.

"It took you two a long time to get some Soba Noodles." Touya said angrily, picking up the bag.

"There was only one register opened." Sakura said sipping tea. Her eyes suddenly snapped wide open and she choked on her tea. Syaoran quickly started to rub her back, gently patting it as she set down the cup.

"Soba Noodles? You wanted Soba Noodles?!" she gasped and gave a fearful look toward Syaoran who was completely oblivious.

Touya gave Sakura a curious look and opened the box filled with rice. He turned to Sakura with an eyebrow raised.

"I ask you to get one thing at the store," he started and walked closer to Sakura who was hidden protectively behind Syaoran, "you wait in line for over a half hour and you can't remember that we Have rice and needed Soba Noodles?!"

A pale hand reached out and gripped Touya's shoulders gently. "Now, now Toya. It doesn't matter, I'll make you some nice Rice Omelet."

Touya relaxed under his grip and nodded, taking in a deep breathe. "I'll help you then. You always manage to burn the omelet. . ."

Yukito smiled happily and led the way to the stove, Touya following closely behind.

Syaoran expelled the breathe he was holding and turned around to grin at Sakura. "It's a good thing Yukito knows how to deal with your brother."

Sakura nodded and yawned.

"Come on, your tired. Let's get to bed." Sakura nodded again and they headed to Sakura's room.

"Are you sure they don't mind me sleeping in here?" he asked anxiously, looking around as if expecting to see Touya standing there in the doorway demanding to know what Syaoran was doing in his precious sister's bedroom.

"I'm sure they're fine with it, Syaoran. Otherwise they wouldn't let you," she joked wickedly. She slipped into her pajamas quickly, finding that it was a cold night. He did the same and then slid into bed next to her. Arms wrapped around waists as if they'd always belonged there, and Syaoran felt at that moment that if he ever had to sleep alone again, he'd suffer terrible insomnia.

"Night Mr. Li," she whispered, planting a feathery kiss on his lips. He returned it.

"Night Mrs. Li."

--Downstairs--

"They're worse than teenagers, those two," Touya complained to Yukito as they finished up their omelet's and put them in the sink. "It took them over half an hour to get rice!" he said angrily.

"I recall once being sent out with you to do much the same thing and taking much longer."

"Yes, but we'd been together three yeas by then. I think father probably guessed what we'd been doing by then." Yukito laughed and raised his eye brow at Touya. "I don't like to think about that with my baby sister."

"Well, it seems as though she's not such a baby anymore. She's a fully grown woman now"

"Yes, I know." Touya remained silent before turning to his lover. "Does that mean that Li and Sakura have... Had sex?"

Yukito chuckled. "Toya, they've been married about six months now. I think it's likely. They're sharing her room right now, remember?"

"Well, we'll just have to sort this out, won't we," he said, starting out of the kitchen, his eyes wild.

"Don't even think about it, Toya," Yukito said sternly, stopping Touya dead in his tracks. "She's not a dense little girl anymore. I'm sure all their doing is sleeping now."

Touya sighed and nodded, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "Yea, and they better be dreaming about it. . ." he grumbled. Yukito smiled and walked up to Touya.

"You really are a sensitive guy Toya."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, it's time for you to get some sleep too." Wrapping an arm around Yukito's waist, he led him upstairs to their bedroom.

--Sakura's room--

"Syaoran. . ." Sakura muttered into the crook of his neck.

"Mm?" he said pulling her impossibly closer to his body, melding their bodies together.

"You will be with me forever right? Through Touya and Anger managment? No matter what?"

"That's what I signed up for when I asked you to marry me," he turned to look at her seriously, "There's nothing in this world that I wouldn't do for you."

"I just want to stay by your side. Always." she gave him the sweetest smile he'd ever seen caress her face.

"Watashi no itoshii, itsumo." He whispered to her and kissed her softly before turning her over so that he lay on top of her.

And sometimes, Reality is just a bit better then dreams.

O-Wa-Ri

-----------------------------

A.N. Just in case anyone wanted to know, the last sentence means, "Always. My beloved, always." Isn't that completely adorable?! It just sounded like something he would say! squeal So yea. . .my first one-shot in a long time. . .and. . .sighs I suppose I'm completely rusty 'cuz, although this was so much fun to write, I think it turned out like crap. . .so review! And tell me how much like shit it turned out! Now. . .for sleep! passes out


End file.
